happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jail Boar
Jail Boar is an episode of the 70th season. In this episode, Jerky accidentally commits a crime and gets arrested. Starring *Jerky Featuring *Sweet *Savaughn *Barry Appearances *Mole Plot At a seemingly empty bakery, Sweet tends to her baked goods, occasionally checking on them to see if they burn. After checking them for the last time, Sweet is content with the results and sighs. Suddenly, Jerky enters the bakery and orders Sweet to give him three doughnuts. On the other hand, Sweet is trying to make a cake as it happens, not paying attention to the goods cooking. Jerky yells at Sweet and soon after the stoves explode, killing Sweet. Jerky laughs at her death and takes some pastries off the counter and eats them. The explosion causes Savaughn to pounce on Jerky and Mole to somehow handcuff Jerky. The two cops lead Jerky into his cell and walk away. Jerky calls Savaughn "bad cop", which Savaughn seemingly ignores. However, he soon after calls Mole "blindy", leading Mole to turn around and taze Jerky with a taser with perfect aim. Jerky gets up, slightly charred, only to see Barry sitting on a chair. Barry asks Jerky why he's in jail. Jerky swears at Barry, leading the barracuda to pin Jerky to the wall. Barry explains that he has killed many people under the influence of money and has even killed those who weren't even on a hit list. He tells Jerky that he won't hesitate to kill him. Barry then tells Jerky that if one becomes sloppy or slow, someone gets caught. Barry then tells Jerky that is how he was caught. The pig then awes at what Barry said and asks if he has a way out of here. Barry looks around and sees that Mole, sitting on a chair next to the cell door, has a key wrapped around his neck. Barry sneakily removes the key and unlocks the door. The two quietly escape the prison. Savaughn walks by and is shocked to see the prisoners missing. They reach a motorcycle and drive away. Savaughn and Mole, in the same police car, chase after the two criminals. Jerky sees them and flips them off. This makes Savaughn even more angry to the point of shooting at them with his taser. Barry quickly turns invisible with a golden watch, letting Jerky get zapped. Mole shoots at the two with a pistol once, missing and hitting a branch that falls and crushes Barry. This makes him turn visible and he falls off the motorcycle, making Savaughn run his corpse over and swerve into a tree. Mole exits the car unharmed. Jerky sees this and cheers. Somehow, Jerky crashes into Savaughn's car. The episode ends with Barry's crumpled hat floating onto Mole's head, with Mole wondering what fell on his head. Deaths *Sweet is blown to bits. *Many people are killed by Barry. *Barry's head is crushed by a branch. *Savaughn crashes into a tree and dies. *Jerky crashes into Savaughn's police car. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Season 70 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes